Dracula's Daughter
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Axel is the only daughter of vampire king, Dracula. She meets Dante and they fall in love. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

"AXEL!" came the screaming voice of my mother. I groaned and threw the straightener downa dn went to my door.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I yelled down the hall from my door.  
"hurry your ugly ass up! I want you out of this house for the next ten hours!" she screamed back .I rolled my eyes and went back to my bathroom and finished straightening my hair. i finished my make-up and slipped my converse on and left. I'd put on a pair of skinny jeans, and I wore a corset top.  
*the Shirt*  
I grabbed my bag and left the house, my mother grumbling and rambling on about how she didn't want to see me so much. i just rolled my eyes and bounced out. I jumped in my lovely hot pink with black M3 porsche. I loved this car. It was so amazing. Anyways. i pulled out of our drive way and sped off to my idiotic school that i loved.

"you're late again Miss. Shawn." Mr. Freyer said, glaring at me.  
"So?" I said, going to sit in my seat.  
"That's the fifth time this week. Miss. Shawn." he replied, coldly.  
"Dude, take a chill pill," I said. some of the kids laughed, but he just glared even more feircly.  
"that's detention." he snapped. I rolled my eyes.  
"fine," I sighed, pulling out my book as class began. It seemed like it was dragging on and on and on and on, then, thankfully. THE BELL RANG. I jumped up thanking god class was over. i grabbed my bag and ran out, running into someone, like usual. "Oooph!" i looked up and it was none-other than the famous Tegan. the schools most popular boy. My cheeks turned pink and I stepped back.  
"S-sorry!' i stuttered. He laughed.  
"no worries." He siad. i then bounced away, totally extatic about my encounter with Tegan. He was so hot. He had black hair that fell around his perfect face, and his eyes were the color of the ocean. I went to class, getting another detention because of my tardiness. I sighed and sat down adn put my head on my desk, daydreaming.  
"i saw you and Tegan," my friend Kelsi giggled beside me. i smiled.  
"He's soooo perfect." I sighed dreamily.  
"anywhoots. Are we gonna go to the moooovies?" she asked. I just nodded. "Just ask him out!'  
"i have nooo chance with the guy. Beleive me Kelsi. And anywyas, he's probably a real ass behind the perfect facade." I sighed, deflated.  
"whatever you say Ax." she mumbled. i rolled my eyes and stared out the window as our class began.  
"Miss Shawn! MISS SHAWN!" I jumped up.  
"No! Don't eat the Spinich!"


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! DONT' EAT THE SPINACH!" I shouted out, jumping up and looking around. Everyone laughed and so did I. I sat back dow and looked at the teacher.  
"don't fall asleep in my class again. iss. Shawn." she growled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever you saaaaayyyyy." I answered, looking back to my book. I was randomly reading whatever the hell it was we were supposed to read when the door opened. i didn't pay attention, making it look like i was actually doing something other than being totally bored out of my mind. Then I heard every girl in the class gasp and giggle. I glanced up to find an extreemly sexy boy standing beside . I rolled my eyes. I wasn''t one to stare at overly hot guys. Guys usually weren't worth my time anyways. Each one of them was an arrogant prick anyhow, so I usually didn't pay any attention to them.  
"everyone, this is Dante. He's a new student here." the teahcer announce.  
"I think we can tell he's a new student, I hope the kids in this class aren't THAT retarded." I muttered, still looking over my book.  
"Shut up Axel. Just cause you're a lesbian doesn't mean you can just over look a new guy," came none other then Jessica Bently. I looked up at her and rose a brow.  
"Ha! A lesbian? I'm not a lesbian bitch. Just because I see no point in gawking over some new kid who will probably be a total prick anyways. Most guys are. And just because I don't spend as much time on my back as you do, doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. So, go fuck yourself. and don't take that too literally." i snapped at her, looking at my book again. She glared at me and just turned away. "Thats right whore, turn away." i said under my breath.  
"that's enough Miss. Shawn." the teacher snappe.d i rolled my eyes, and continued to read. then the bell rang. Pfft. the idiot new kid came about a minute before class ended. I grabbed my stuff and threw my bag over my shoulder. I left class and went to my locker, i stuffd my crap into and shut it and bounced off, of course, I ran into someone.  
"Watch it!' came a smooth male voice. I looked up and glared at the new kid in school.  
"Make me!" i mutter, weaving around him to head to my art class. I went in and sat in my seat in the back, opening my art book and waited for class to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Class began as boring as ever, but then said.  
"We get to use paint today!' i grinned evily, i loved paint. some kids glanced back at me, grinning too. They loved it when we used paint. I was such a tyrant in art class. "Class, begin"  
Kyle Snyder and Drey Larzen came back to me and we all started to whisper about what was gonna go down soon as we got our material, I didn't notice the black haired kid I was passing until something wet and cold ran up my whole arm. I looked down and saw neon pink paint and looked up, he was trying to hold back a smile as he started to casually paint a peice of cardboard in black. I glowered at him. I didn't do so well with people thinking they could get away with stuff like that. I went back to him and leaned over the table and grabbed the neon pink paint and gave the new kid a overly sweet smile.  
"Can I borrow this?" I asked standing up.  
"Whatever."  
"Ooops!" I said in a mock apologetic tone as i dumped it over hsi head. He stiffened as the neon pink goo fell over his hair and onto his shoulders and all over pretty much. He stood up to loom over me. I crossed my arms and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry," i mocked.  
"No, no, don't apologize, it was just an accident wasn't it?' he cooed, but he'd picked up a jar of yellow and let it spill over my head, I stood there, just givign a sweet smile. "Oooh, I'm soo sorry, looks like I'm just as clumsy," he said mockingly. I just gave a smile.  
"Oh it's all right, it won't stain," i said as i picked up a jar of bright green adn dumped it on his head too, having to reach up on my tip toes to get it on his head, he was suuuuuuuuper tall. "Oooooh, I'm sorry, that _**will**_ stain. My apologeze."  
"It's all right," he replied, still crooning as he dumped a jar of purple on me. I sucked in a breath, but i was still smiling sweetly as the paint ran down my cheeks and fell to my back.  
"Mmmm, thanks for the color job, you look liek you can use a touch of blue, don't you think?" I asked as I dumped blue onto him. He was about to pour some orange on me when Mr. JoeHon stepped in.  
"ALL RIGHT! I think that is enough, Axel, Dante, both of your, to the principals office! NOW!" he snapped at us. I rolled my eyes.  
"Great, Usually I last longer then two hours before being sent to Jerry.' I muttered, heading out of class, Dante followed, grumbling and growling  
"what? you used to getting into trouble?' Dante growled at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Duh, idiot. but I try to get detention every day," i said casually. He gave me a look that said 'you're crazy'. i rolled my eyes. "If you knew my mother and father, you'd understand."  
"pfft, you're buying me a new shirt," he grumbled.  
"you're buying me a new one too," I snapped. He shot me a loathing look.  
"no I'm not," he growle.d  
"Well, then I don't buy you one," I snapped back. He grumbled something about idiotic girl or something like that.  
"Wait, your name.....is AXEL?" he asked, incredulous.  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" i asked defensively. i liked my name.  
"It's sorta....a guys name."  
"Yes and Taylor is a chicks name and so is Emily and Jessica. Idiot. A name is a name. It is part of who you fucking are. Deal with it. Dante. Or should I call you Poet?" i snapped irritated. I hated it when people dissed my name. i loved my name.  
"Hmmm, the dumbass knows her words," he cooed. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, i do, i'm not a dumbass PRICk. I'm a fucking honor student. There's not much to do when you don't want to go home,but have no were to go," i hissed. He rolled his eyes. He went into the office and Heidi looked up.  
"New record, Axel, Jerry is out, he'll be back son, his wife called, something about Jeffrey i guess. Just go sit in his office honey. oh, you even brought a friend!" Heidi smiled at Dante. i rolled my eyes.  
"He's no friend of mine, look at what he did to my hair!' i said, picking up one of the long paint saturated tails and she sighed.  
"Well, it looks like you got your revenge," Heidi smiled. i grinned and nodded.  
"Yezzms, Tell Jerry we're in his office." I replied.  
"you won't be for long," Heidi sighed knwoingly.  
"probly not, talk to youlate Heids" i replied as I walke dinto Jerry's office. Dante following. I went to Jerry's chair and sat down, paint gettign all over it. Dante rose a brow.  
"you have issues," he said. I shrugged casually.  
"Yeah, i know, sue me," I replied, putting my conversed feet up on the huge wooden desk as Dante sat down in another chair.  
"Get some help," he said, letting his head fall back.  
"Have it, doesn't help," I answered as I boredly drew on Jerry's calender. I got bored of that and stood up. "anyways. I'm out of here. Hope yoy choke on a peice of cake. Bubi!" i went to the window and opened it.  
"HEY! You cvan't leave and let me take ALL the fricking blame!" he yelled at me.  
"then get your arse out here!' i snapped back as I got out of the room and stood on the green grass. He was grumbling idiocy as he climbed out too. "See you later, I'm gonna go break into my house."  
"why break in?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"My mom," i replied as I headed to my car, pulling out the keysas I got to teh door of it. He'd followed me.  
"Issues," hemuttered. I sighed and looked up at him.  
'you wana see why I have to break in? Get in the car,"I said as I jumped in,He hesitated, but got in.  
"This better be good idiot," he muttered. I smiled at that.  
"If you enjoy terrible things liek mothers beating little girls, You'll like it." I replied. He looked at me icredulously.

"that shut him up," i giggled asI sped down the road towards my.....house.....er.....Estate.*Cough*


	4. Chapter 4

Axel stopped the car and got out. Dante following. She went to the front door, pulling a pin from her hair she picked the lock and went inside quietly.  
"please, be quiet." Axel whispered softly, to Dante. He eyed her for a second before nodding. She started for the huge stairs in the middle of the room but a glass vase hit her. "DAMMIT!" she was thrown to the side by the impact.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Axel? I told you I didn't want to see you for ten hours." came a snarling female voice. Axel got up and brushed the glass off her, she'd only gotten a few gashes in her forearm luckily.  
"Fuck off Ma'." Axel snapped and glared at the pretty blonde that now leaned against a doorframe.  
"Pfft. You little bitch. Don't you dare take that tone with me. And who's your pretty little man-whore." The woman asked. Axel's fists balled up.  
"Go fuck yourself." Axel retorted. "And I'll take whatever tone I want with you."  
"Liek hell you will," her mother hissed, throwing the bottle of beer she held, it hit Axel in the chest. she stumbled back and brushed the glass off, a shard cut her collar bone and she grumbled.  
"fucking throw shit at me, you stupid two dollar slut," Axel hissed under her breath as she headed towards her mother. The woman grinned and started towards axel. Axel brought her fist back and slammed it into her mothers cheek. She clawed axels arm in return. Axel brought her foot up, dropping to the floor on her hands and bringing her legs up and kicked her mother square in the face and threw her back about ten feet. "Fucking bitch, I'll kick your ass into next fucking week."  
Her mother got up a peice of glass in her hand as she lunged for Axel, bringing teh shard of glass in contact with Axel's leg, Axel clenched her jaw and brought her knee up into her mothers face, finally knocking her out. Axel drug herself up, pulling the shard of glass from her leg with a hiss and threw it to the floor before lookign over to Dante.  
"Now, you know why I have to sneak into the house," Axel panted, before her bleeding leg gave out. She laughed softly and riped her pants more to examine the large gash in her leg. "Mmmmm, one day, one of us is gonna kill the other." Axel sighed softly, as she drug herself up again and stumbled to the stairs.  
Dante's POV.  
I couldn't beleive what I'd just seen. The paint colored girl that was at that moment trying to make her way to th stairs, and her mother had gone at it like two guys fighting. I stared at Axel's back and sighed softly and went to her.  
Axel's pov.  
"Let me help you," Dante grumbled, as he stopped beside me.  
"you haven't left yet?"I asked, almost shocked.  
"shut up," he grumbled as he lifted me up into his arms.I sighed and relaxed and letmy head lay on his shoulder. "god damned idiot."  
"Hmmm."I sighed softly and let my eyes close as he carried me up the stairs. "Take a left and keep going then take a right and my room is at the end of that hallway."  
"Whatever," he muttered. And we didn't talk for a good ten minutes, when he stopped at my bedroom door I lifted my hand and pushed it open, still in his arms. He carried me over to my bed were he set me down. i sat up and gently poked at my still bleeding leg. "Stop touching it," he snapped. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me as he went into my bathroom and came back with a rol of toilet paper and a wet rag. He knelt infront of my and tore my pant leg even more so he could gently clean the wound, after he'd gotten it clean around the generalarea, he dabbed it with tissue paper to make it stop bleeding.  
"you're not too bad when you shut up ya'know," i teased. He glanced up at me, then gave a small smile that turned into a smirk.  
'You're great when you're quiet." he replied simply as he tore the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around my leg like a tourniquet. i leaned closer and he looked up in surprise, but I just kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, Newbie," i smiled and I got up, and went to my couch that sat at the far left side of my room. i turnred on my PS2 and grabbed a controller and plopped down on the couch. Halo came on and i was about to begin, but Dante jumped over the top of the couch and hit the sofa beside me. i rose a brow, "Like Halo?"  
"duh," he replied. i rolle dmy eyes.  
"Kewl. i guess." i replied and we started playing.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in someones arms. _This is weird......I didn't do...anything............did....I?_ I blinked my eyes open only to see black. I drug myself up and stared down at him. Dante was passed out on my couch, his arm still around my waist. How the hell did this happen. I checked myself. _Good. I'm still dressed._ I looked back to Dante's sleeping face and cocked my head. He _**was**_ pretty cute when he shut his trap.....though he was cute when he talked....but, silence suited him better. I poked him.  
"Hey." I whispered. I got no response. I poked him again. "HEY!" I said a bit louder. Still no response. I put my lips to his ear and a shiver went through him and his arm tightened around my waist. Ugh. "_**HEY!**_" I yelled in his ears.  
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dante screamed andflailed. I landed on my back on teh couch, laughing me ass off too as he panted and looked around wide eyed. His eyes found me and I was still laughing like an idiot. "What the hell!"  
"OH. My. GAWD. You scream like a girl!!!!!!!!!" I gasped through fits of giggles. He glowered at me until I stopped laughing.  
"i'm sorry. i just find it funny. I mean come on. You scream like a GIRL!." I giggled sitting up.  
"Gawd! i liked you better sleeping," he muttered. i rolled my eyes.  
"i can say the same for you too," i replied. "and what the hell are you doing in my fucking house!"  
"Ugh. We probably passed out while playing Halo," he said ona yawn. i rolled my eyes and stood up but cried out and collapsed to the floor, my hands flew to my leg.  
"Ah Fuck. that hurt like a mother," i said through gritted teeth. Dante grumbled something and moved to sit beside me. He swiftly undid the cloth from my leg and a hiss escaped his lips.  
"Dammit. How the hell did it get so fucking bad!" he growled.  
'What do you mean?" i asked.  
"You're leg is getting infected. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital," he muttered, gently touching the tender skin around the large gash on my thigh.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i said. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't like hospitals. they smell too sanitary and they also have that smell of death and the feel of impending DOOM!" i grumbled in my defense.  
"fine you little baby, How bout I take you to my dad, he can help you too," he said as he gently massaged the area around my wound. I stared down at his hands as he did it too.  
"hmmm.......where'd you learn that?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes.  
"One of my brothers is a Misuse, he taught me a few things, now come on," he said, lifting me up into his arms and heading towards the door. I caught a glimpse of my bedside clock and stiffened.  
'NOT the door! My dads home!" i hissed. He sighed and went to the window and jumped. I screamed and held on for dear life. But we laned easily. i looked at him wide eyed. He sighed and tarted walking. "What the hell we should be rolling on the ground in agony from random broken bones!"  
"I shouldn't even be with you, but since I'll probably be in deep shit anyways for spending more time then really necissary with a human, then I might as well tell you." he muttered, eyes bored.  
"what?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I asked, staring at him. He glanced at me, eyes still bored, but wary.  
"I'll explain. Oh by the way. Since you knwo too much. I can't let you go back home. or to school. much. I can't let you back into your life." he said casually. I stared at him wide-eyed. My head started to throb andthe last thing I remember was him sighing softly near my ear, and theoddly delicious scent of him as I passed out.  
DANTE's POV.  
"DAD!" i yelledas I ghosted to the kitchen. He appeared at the door and his eyes widened as his eyes landed on Axel.  
"What have you done Dante?!" he gasped, and wasat my side in less thena second.  
"Hey! Don't start please. i need you to help her. her leg is getting infected." i snapped at him. He shot me a look with those golden eyes and I stiffened and lifted my chin. He looked back down to Axel andtouched her relaxed face gently.  
"Do you have any idea who this is?" he whispered.  
"ummm....some human i met at school?"I replied simply. He was lookign down at her.  
"No, this is Dracula's Daughter. Before he was killed, he sent his newborn daughter away to protect her, to keep her from eveything thatcould kill her before she turned. She's only seventeen Dante. She has a few more months till she turns Eighteen," he murmured, then looked from me to her and back again, his eyescurious suddenly. "why are youtwo covered in paint?"  
"Oh, hey iforgot about that, We got in a fightat school," i replied. He rolled his eyes.  
"come on, let's put her in one of the bedrooms. i'll heal her leg." he sighed, runninga hand threwhis long waist length hair.  
"ok." i said and he led the way. i stared down at the girl in my arms. Dracula's only Daughter. Once she turned she'd be awfully powerful. Considering whoher mother was......  
End Dante's POV.

Axel's POV.  
I moaned softly and rolled . I don't remember having silk sheets. i rolled to my back and drug my eyes open andblinked up at the blood redsilk canopy above me.  
"Ugh. Where the hell am I?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes. I pulled my hands awayto find myself in aroom filled with pretty much silk and all it was red. Though the carpet was black. I slowly got up and looked at my leg. Wait....wasn't i wearing a pair of jeans??? I looked at myself then to find myself wearing avery revealing victorias secret slip thing.

this is it.  
"What the hell am I wearing?!!!" Iyelled.  
"Oh, i see you're awake." i looked up to find a man, maybe in his twenties, no older then twenty five, with blakc hair that fell to his waist and eyes the color of gold. He gave me a smile, not really looking at me, more of off to the side. "I'm very sorry for the clothing, one of my sons had it on hand...so...and it was all we had for a female." he mumbled.  
"Ok............umm...how bout telling me where the fuck I am." I replied, crossing my arms. He shrugged.  
"At my Castle." He said casually. I stared at him dumbly.  
"DAD!"I recognized that voice. I ran past the man and threw the door he'd camethrough, only to run into noneother then. Dante. I glared at him.  
"You bastard!" I yelled in his face, hittinghim in the gut. He didn't seem phased but stared down at me shocked.  
'Hey! you're up!" He replied simply. I stared at him idioticly.  
"Dante, please," the man groaned as he came up to my left.  
"What?" he snapped. the man rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, whill someone PLEASE. Tell me what the hell is going on!" i yelled. They both looked at me.  
"My my, you really are his daughter," the man chuckled. I stared up at him like he was crazy.  
"Don't ever compareme to that loathsome wretch that calls himself my father," I growled, glaring murderously at him. He rose a brow curiously.  
"Why n-"  
'Dad, just stop, she doesn't know," Dante replied.  
"Oooooh," the man said, then smiled as he lookedat me. "Why my dear, didn't you know, You're Dracula's Daughter."  
"Wha........" ijust stared blankly at him. "whaaaaa?"  
"You'refather was Dracula. Dumbass," Dante muttered. I turned my eyes to him and stuck my tongue out at the douche.  
"Shut up, bitch," I snapped. He rose a brow. I rolled my eyes. "I would hit you, but it prolly won't do anything, so I'm justsettling for come backs. So go fuck yourself."  
"So free-willed, she's just like him, looks like her mother!" the man cooed.  
"My mother is a whore. W.H.o.R.E. My dad is a rping bastard. Don't EVER fucking-"  
"He's not!' Dante snapped. "he'stalkign about Dracula and Mistress Voltaire. Not the people you've been living with!"  
"Wait...they're not my parents?" i asked, touching a finger to my lips. Heran a hand through his hair.  
"No fucking duh you idiotic B-"  
"Call me a bitch, i'll make sure you can never have kids, let alone sex, ever again," i growled. He glowered at me. i looked to the man with golden eyes, he gave me a grin. "Dracula......is........my.............Dad.....?"  
"Yes, When do you turn Eighteen?"  
"Ummm....in two months......why?"  
"You only appear human now becauseits a defense you're mother'sside gave you. you stay more human then anything elsewhen you grow, but at eighteen, you recieve your powers and what not," the man replied, eyes bright.  
"Whoa............." it was all i could say.  
"DAD!" came a soft little malevoice, and then something ran past me to the man. i looked to find a small boy who looked to be only 6. He had soft black hair with some curls, and he had one purple eye and one golden eye. I cocked myhead as he looked over to me. "Hey, who's dat?"  
"Dracula's Daughter, Axel," the man replied, ruffling the boys hair. the boy came over to me and put his hand out. I took it and knelt down beside him.  
"Helllooooo,' the boy bubbled. i smiled indulgently at him.  
"Hello," i replied softly, gently slipping my fingers in his hair. He grinned at me anddid the same. Oh hey, I didn't have any paint onme anymore! :3 Sweet. "you're awfully cute,"  
"Thanks," the boysaid, his grin widening. i leaned my head down and gently kissed his forehead. He blushed and I smiled and stood up.  
He hugged me around the waist and held on. i giggled and petted his head.  
"Dreyke,seems to have taken a liking to you quickly," the man they'd called dad chuckled.  
"She'sNICE. Dante and the others are all Mean to me!" the boy replied  
"Dante is mean isn't he?" i giggled, glancing at Dante. He grimaced and shot a face at me. I giggled again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo! the babes awake!" came a crooning voice. A guy walked over to them, putting an arm over Dante's shoulders. Dante grumbled and rolled his eyes, but delt with it. The guy was a bit taller then Dante, but looked entirely different. He had soft white hair and silver eyes, his skin as pale as the moon. He was well toned, and I could tell that cause he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was pretty HAWT tho. He grinned at me. I rose a brow.  
"Ugh, you're such a perv, Elaxander," Dreyke muttered. I petted his hair and he leaned his head on my hip.

"hey, I'm not the one with my arms around her," the guy cooed to his little brother.

"Hey," i snapped. He looked to me, our eyes locked and my chin lifted. "Leave him alone, he can hug me if he fucking wants."

"Oooh, I like'em fiesty," he said with a wicked grin. I gave him a sweet smile, baring my teeth.

"Mmmm, I bet you won't like the little fiesty one to rip your dick off now would you?' I said sweetly. He double took, eyes wide.

"...." I grinned at him.

"Don't fuck with me," i said casually, I bent and gently lifted Dreyek into my arms and he held onto my shoulders. "And don't fuck with the kid either."

"he's my brother," the guy replied simply. I smiled and looked at him, eyes gleaming.

"Think of me as his new self-proclaimed protector eh?' i said, my voice holding my warning.

"Children, please, Elaxander, will you and Dante go buy Axel some clothes, please, I'm starting to feel like a pedophile," the man with golden eyes said before disapearing. Elaxander grinned and nudged Dante.

"Let's go shopping for our little vixen shall we?" Elaxander crooned and him and Dante disapeared. and then my stomache growled. I sighed.

"of course, they leave when I'm hungry." i muttered, setting Dreyke down. He took my hand and led me off. "Where we going?'

"The kitchen, I'll get you some food," Dreyke bubbled. He was a very sweet boy, i thought at least. i let him lead me away down one hallway, then another, and another, for like ten minutes before we turned into a door, a huge dining room spread before us. He drug me towards another door and we came into a kitchen. "Sit, I'll make you something to eat."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"of course, after momma died, I learned to cook so the others wouldn't starve," the boy laughed. I smiled tenderly. He now proved he was a brave boy, a strong one to. to be so young and be able to bear the death of someone so loved was true strength. We didn't say anything for a while as he concentrated on cooking me some eggs and hashbrowns.

Ten minutes laterrrrrr. :3

"Here ya go." he placed the food infront of me and handed me a fork and a glass of OJ.

"thank you Dreyke." i replied and started to munch on the food.

"you can call me Drey," he said and sat in a chair beside me at the kitchen island. He really was a good cook for being so young.

I was still noming on my food when a boy walked in. I watched him as he went casually to the fridge and pulled out an apple and shut it. He went to Drey and ruffled his hair.

"Morning Drey," the boy said, and looked to me. "Whos this?"

"Ray, this is Axel Dracula." Drey replied. the boy smiled at me and held his hand out, i warily placed my hand in his and he brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to my fingers. I blushed and looked away.

"It is nice to meet you," he said sincerely. I smiled and looked up, my cheeks red.

"you too," i mumbled, he smiled at me, eyes twinkling. I giggled and pulled my hand away to cover my face. Drey chuckled and jumped up and left, i got up to follow.  
"He's leaving to his violin lesson, why don't you come with me, we can go to the library or whereevr you wish?" the boy said. He was quiet beautiful, he made me nervous, hich was odd. He was tall and slender, his eyes were a peircing gold color and his hair was soft black, it fell to his waist and was cut into a fashion mullet. I placed my hand in his and we appeared in a massive library. "This is my personal library, read what you wish." I pulled my hand away and went to one of the massive shelves and looked over the books, recognizing over half. i spotted one of my favorites. Romeo and Juliet. i pulled it gently out of the shelf and turned and looked up and jumped and sqeeled.  
"my apologese, i shouldn't have been hovering," he said softly, i blushed and looked down, holding the book to my chest.  
"It's ok!" i said in a high voice, i winced at it. He smiled and lifted my chin with one of his hands.  
"Wonderful choice by the way," he whispered. i blushed even redder. "Romeo and Juliet is one of the best stories ever wrote, though it was origanlly-"  
"Shakespear origanly wrote it as a play, to show people the devistation lovers can go through," i interupted. He smiled, brushing his fringers over my cheek.  
"Only partially correct, but you are a very intelligent girl," he said. i scittered away, my heart pounding in my chest as i went to one of the soft chairs in the middle of the library. i sat down and watched as he sat beside me, holding a thick volume, and I recognized Pride and Predjudice. I smiled. It was one of my favorites too. "Do you like Pride and Predjudice?"  
"yes," I mumbled.  
"RAYNE! what the hell!" came Dantes voice, he appeared beside the beautiful boy and drug him up by the collar of his shirt. i jumped up and cried out and took a step towards them.  
"Oooh, Brother, whats wrong?" Ray asked softly, a smile on his lips. what the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

You stay away from her you hear me Rayne," Dante growled at the boy in his hands. I stared at them both in shock. The boy grinned at Dante.  
"Jealous brother? Because I can make her blush with just a word, while she obviously hates you?" Rayne asked softly. Dante threw him across the room and Rayne hit the wall on his feet and jumped to the floor and came back, a smile on his perfect lips.  
"You know why, Dad doesn't even want you around her you power-hungry bastard!" Dante snarled. The boy smiled.  
"Why dear brother, what ever do you mean? she's pretty? And you know how I covet beautiful things," Rayne cooed softly.  
"All you covet is her blood!"


	9. Chapter 9

"All you covet is her blood!" Dante snarled in Raynes face. I stared between them, worried and sorta twitchy.  
"Clever Dante," Rayne replied, eyes turning cold. "Her blood now isn't very potent, it would only be a temporary change if I drank now. But later, when she turns. It will be more potent, giving me ALL her powers adn strength, and it would be perment."  
"I'll fucking break that scrawny neck of yours if you touch her," Dante said through his teeth.  
"D-Dante...what's going on??' i whispered, looking at him. He didn't take his eyes off Rayne.  
"Rayne is a self-proclaimed Succubus. He takes the powers from people by drinking their blood." Dante said. i looked to Rayne and he gave me a grin. I stared at him and truely saw the look in his eyes. It was so cold, so evil it made me sorta scared. And scaring me was a hard thing to do. I stepped back as he took a step towards me, but Dante was in front of me in less then a second. He was standing five feet from me, then he was infront of me in no time at all. I let out a tiny squeel in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

"EEP!" i squeeked as Dante appeared in front of me, his stance protective.  
"Hmmmm, Dearest Dante, have you become her little guard dog?" Rayne asked, with a smirk. Dante snarled. "Oh, i see. Dad put you up to this. He made you her caretaker. Oh how perfect. this will be easier than stealing candy from a human child. I'll see you at the Winter Ball, Brother. And you too..........Princess Dracula." then he was gone. I stared at the spot he had jst been at.  
"D-D-D......dante!" i gasped, and my legs gave out and I hit the floor on my knees, shaking. those eyes. They'd been so cold. So evil. They'd chilled me to the core. I'd just felt the urge to tear them out, just so I couldn't look at them.  
"Axel! Are you alright!?" Dante asked, on his knees beside me. On an uncontrollable urge. I glomped him. Clutching his shirt, I pressed myself to him shaking.  
"T-those eyes.......dear god.......nothings ever scared me so much.......not even Dad....." I gasped against his shirt. He hesitantly put his arms around me and shushed me.  
"he won't hurt you, i promise," he whispered. i looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. "Promise."  
"Thank you..." i whispered


	11. Chapter 11

"Sooooo, your dad made you my caretaker????" I asked. We were in the kitchen and I was sitting on the counter eating some random apple. He was rumaging threw the fridge with a peice of pizza dangling from his mouth.  
"MMMHmmm." He mumbled over the pizza. He shut the fridge and bite a peice out of the pizza and leaned against the Kitchen Island. He swallowed. "Yeah, so I gotta go where ever your dumb arse goes." i stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Screw you shit face," i teased back.  
"Naw, I'm more for redheads." He retorted. I rolled my eyes.  
"Red heads are violent. i hope one cuts ur dick off. then I can call you Mr. Unic," I replied with a smirk as I took another bite of apple. He gave me the finger and I laughed and jumped down and started out. He grumbled something and followed me. "I'm not much for the asshole types myself. I'm more for the sweet boys with SOME intelligence. Maybe that's wy I was so drawn to that evil brother of yours." I yawned stretching my arms out above me.I heard him growl softly and looked back. "Douche."  
"Whore," he retorted. I chuckled.  
"I still hold my V-card darling, so don't us the sex jokes with me ok," i replied cooly. I heard him stop and stopped too and looked behind me to find him staring at me like I'd suddenly morphed into a dragon. I rose a brow.  
"You......YOU're still a virgin?" he choked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes," i snapped. He stared at me incredulously. "WHAT!?"

"thats.....its....just...thats fucking surprising!" he said shocked. i gave him a glare.

'So! Is there a problem with being a virgin!" i yelled at him. He grinned and nodded. I stared at him like he was an idiot. "that would be?"

"I," came a soft male voiuce. "Virgin.........Blood. Oooooh hello darling," i looked towards the direction of the voice and my eyes widened and I nearly swooned.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gawd. This guy was HAWT!. I nearly fell over as he walked over to me and touched my face. He was tall and had silver hair that shone in the light and fell to his waist, his bangs cut to fall over his left eye. his eyes were an amazing ruby color and his skin was like porceline. He had full lips, and a strong jaw and jesus christ I was gonna pass out if i stared at him for any longer. He ran his fingers over my cheek and caught a peice of my blonde hair and gently brushed it too.  
"Mmmmm, you smell better then anything I've ever smelled before, such innocence, almost violent in it's intoxication," he whispered, giving me a smile.  
"Watch it Jaiykob." Dante chuckled. "she's not available at the moment. wait about two months for when she turns."  
"Aw, but she is awfully pretty isn't she, beautiful and holding such savage innocence," the guy cooed to me. i blushed and he gently leaned down and brushed his lips over my cheek. i blushed and found myself stpping closer to him, he smiled and kissed my forehead and his hands found my shoulders and he leaned down and kissed my neck. i swooned and my legs gave out and he caught me while chuckling. "Mmmmm, only two months you say?"  
"Come on Jaiykob,"


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on Jaiykob," Dante grumbled, suddenly irritated. I found myself snuggling into Jaiykobs chest and inhaling the incredable scent that seemed to twist around me from him. "put her down, I' rather not have to kick your ass for rape."  
"Oh come on Dante, you know, with me, it's never rape, they always want it," Jaiykob chuckled as he set me back on my feet and steadied me and stepped back.  
"what ever. She's King D's only daughter, so yeah, and dad made me her caretaker," Dante mutterd.  
"Douche," i muttered, shooting a glare at him. I didn't need a damned caretaker, dumb prick.  
'whore," he shot back. i rolled my eyes.  
"Woman," i retorted. He glowered at me as I bounced away from him and jaiykob and out of the room. "Oh, i'm sorry, Tranny,"  
"that's uncalled for ," he called back as he started following me. I sighed and rolled my eyes again.  
'Dear god, This is gonna be a long two months," i muttered.

One Month and one week laterrrrrr. :3

"AXEL YOU LITTLE FUCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GAWD DAMNED SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dante shouted as he came bursting into the main living room, soaked completely. I grinned and held them up.  
'right here, Mr. i'm afriad of a little water." I laughed and threw them at him and he caught them easily and shot another glare at me as he dropped to he floor and pulled off his shirt. I looked away, blushing and into the fire. Jaiykob was sitting behind me, my back was leaning gently against his legs. i'd become great friends with the guy, though, I made sure not to look at him for too long or to let him get tooooo close to me, but this was fine as long as I wasn't looking at him and couldn't smell him very well. but he was decent. A lot better than Dante, though, we did have our moments.  
like once, I woke up screaming and crying and he came in and held me for a while until I fell asleep again, and then I nearly fell off a cliff near the huge lake that was near the castle, he helped me. But other then that, we were always fighting, and bickering. I sighed softly and stared into the flames, and then something cold and wet hit my chest. i cried out and jumped up andpushed it off, but not quickly enough, because my white wifebeaterwas already wet now, and showing the blue bra I wore. I glowered down at Dante's wet shirt and turned to find him turning to leave. i pulled off my shoe and threw it and it hit him in the back of the head.  
"OW!" i snapped, turning back to glare at me while he rubbed his head. I glowered back and pointed simply to my wet tee-shirt. He started laughing then, but his dad suddenly walked in eyes wide with shock.  
"AXEL!' He said, at my side in less than a second. I stared upa t himw ith wide eyes.  
"Yeah?" I asked, he pulled me to a couch and made me sit down and closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
'i'm so very sorry for this," he muttered, "So very sorry, i hadn't realized, it's just that-"  
'Whoah there tiger, tell me whats happening," i said, interrupting his rambling. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and looked me straight in the eyes.  
"In order to take over your fathers throne. you need to get married," he mumbled, looking away. i stared at him my eyes bugging out. then I fell over. "Oh gawd! Are you alright?!"  
"M-M-Married?????!!!!" i gasped, twitching. "i'm only Sixteen years old!!!!"  
"you'll be seventeen this month, so...."  
'that doesn't make it better! I'm too Young for one! And I'm not just gonna get married to the first idiot who says yess! I'd rather be in LOVE with the guy I have to spend my fucking life with!!!' i yelled at him as I drug myself to my feet and ran my hands threw my hair, it now fell to my waist. YAY but thats not the isssue at the moment. I had to get MARRIED!  
"Well, Dante could marry you," he suddenly suggested.  
"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Dante and I yelled in unison. "But we fucking hate each other!!!"  
"She's a total witch!"  
'He's total douche!!!" We said the sentances at the same time.  
"Well, you two seem to like each other-"  
"I hate HIM!!!!"  
"I hate her!!!!" We both yelled at the same time. He chuckled.  
"you both are in such denial," he laughed softly.  
"Ugh! How cna anyone-" i started  
"Fall in love with a total-" dante butted in.  
"Douche like HIM!" I yelled.  
"Well then, we're having a ball, for you to meet all the eligable vampires in our realm. Oh yeah, did I tell you, we're not on earth, we're in some weird creepy Vampire realm/world that was like always night and always had a full moon. xD  
"I can't fall in love with just one night! and we still have like three weeks until my actual turning!"  
"then you can have three weeks to be able to fall in love with someone," he laughed and then was was gone. I screame din frustration and dropped to a couch and thats when the tears started to fall and I just stared into the fire.  
'I don't want to fall in love, it leads to nothing but pain and betrayal and more tears than the normal person showed ever cry," i whispered as I curled up into a ball.


	14. Chapter 14

"Axel....." Dante whispered, stepping towards me.  
"Leave me alone," i moaned softly. "You don't even care, just, get away from me." I cried softly, burrying my face into a pillow.  
'Dante, come on, let's leave her alone for a while," Jai murmured softly. I heard them leave and shut the door.  
"I don't want to end up like you Taylor.........John.....(her foster parents she left behind)...with just a hollow relationship only based on money...and the fear of scandal. I won't ever let that happen. Ever." i whispered and my lids fell and I fell into a nightmare that was so horrible, it was beautiful. But at the end. It was amazing. Because my dark angel saved me.  
Dream.  
"Where-"  
"Hello Miss. Dracula. time to die, just like your father," i whipped around in shock and stared wide eyed at the monster before me. He was huge, wolf-like. Like a giant wolf, but with thumbs and standing on two legs. His fur was black with silver splashes. his eyes an intense gold color. The teeth in his jaws were sharp and gleaming white. I backed up as he advanced. "Oh, I so wish I didn't have to kill such a beauty, but your father killed my family, my children too. your father annihilated all my kind but me. And I killed him in revenge. now, it's your turn to die. to bad your little caretaker isn't here."  
"don't be so sure He----," dantes voice broke through the ominous auara the wolf creature was giving off.  
'Aw, the Bastard Child of a ------- and a vampire. Hello, you can die with her." then the monster attacked Dante.  
"DANTE!!!" i screamed and threw myself infront of him and right before the monsters teeth sank into my neck, Dante whirled us around and the creatures teeth sunk dep into Dantes nape. i screamed in terror and watched as Dante gave me a small smile as the life slowly faded from his purple eyes.  
End Dream.  
I woke up screaming, fat tears oozing down my cheeks. Dante burst in and was at me side in half a second.  
"AXEL! WHAT'S WRONG!?!" he shouted as he drug me to his chest.  
"-------" I couldn't say anything. I just clung to him, glad it was just a dream, glad he was alive, dammit, glad he was holding me now, and glad that I wasn't alone. I sobbed wildly into his chest.  
"Shhhhh, shhhh, Axel, It's alright, I'm here, i'm here, Shhh," Dante crooned softly. i sobbed even more when he said that.  
'that's why 'm fucking happy you bastard!" i sobbed, my fingers tightening on his shirt. "I thought-I thought that monster had-" i cried more then, I couldn't stop it.  
"Dante, What happened, i heard her scream all the way from my room across the castle," Came Dante's dad's voice suddenly came from behind me somewhere.  
"i don't know, she just screamed, i was outside, i thought someone was trying to hurt her, thats why the door is broken by the way, but I don't know why she was screaming, I guess a nightmare?" Dante replied.  
"Oh dear," Dante's dad murmured. "Axel? Axel, honey? Can you tell my what you saw? in your dream I mean."  
"That monster.....that wolfish monster....it....it-it-it...killed him....killed......killed---"  
"Killedwho honey?"  
"Dante," i choked, my arms tightening around Dantes neck, holding myself closer to him. ""It killed Dante...Dante...No.....Dantes here....Dante's ok....Dante....." I felt confused, i knew I was speaking nonsense, but, I couldn't form a cohearent sentance. "Dante.....don't go.....don't" then it all went black.  
Dante's POV  
"Dante.....Don't go......don't......" she went silent and then her body started to convulse and a tearing scream ripped from her throat. My dad tore her from my arms and lowered her to the floor and stared downa t her in shock.  
"WHAT THE HELL! HER FAHER IS DRACULA! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE A DARK ANGELS POWERS, NOT THE WINGS-" my dad pushed Axel's cunvulsing body to her stomache and tore her shirt open and stared down at Axel's back in shock and slight horror. "Dear god, it's true....Lady Voltaire...really....was.....an escapee from that horrifying....laboratory!' My dad gasped. Axel screamed again, and I noticed the two glowing spots on her back, and then two black feathered things shot from her back and blood spattered everywhere. i stared in shock at her as she went still and the wings that had ripped from her back fell to the floor limply. she didn't move then.  
"Axel....Axel....AXEL!" i shouted, at her side swiftly. I lifted her up and shook her gently. "Wake up! Wake up Axel!" i shouted, and I found tears slipping down my cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Continuing with Dante's POV.  
"Dad.......what's wrong with her?" i asked, my voice breaking as I lifted her up into my arms. Her face was paler then usual.  
"I don't know.....I....I need to......go....I need to go read into some stuff....I'll be back...watch over her for me, don't let anything happen to her. she is the future Queen of our world." Then dad was gone.  
"Come on Axel," i whispered, gently pressing my face into her soft blonde hair. I didn't hate her. No. I could never hate the girl. I messed with her because it was fun, she seemed to have fun fucking with me too. i loved her smile, that mischivious look in her eyes whenever she got an idea on another way to prank me. I loved her laugh, her voice. Dammit, i loved the girl. I couldn't lose her. I'd already lost my mom, not Axel too. It'd kill me, almost like mom's death had nearly gotten me killed too.  
I hugged her closer, the damned tears still trailing down my cheeks. And then I felt it. I lifted my head and stared down at her with wide eyes. She shifted restlessly and her eyes blinked open gently and she stared up at me groggily. A tear slipped from my cheeka dn hit her nose and she sneezed. i smiled. Happier now then ever. but she couldn't know I loved her. Not yet. I shoved her off me.  
End Dante's POV Begin Axel's POV  
"OW!" I cried out as my ass hit the floor. i groaned and sat up and glowered at the douche who'd just randomly shoved me. "What the hells your problem faggot?! PMSing or something. Damn," i growled he glared at me, but didn't answer. i rolled my eyes and stood up and nearly fell backwards. "WHAT THE HELL?"  
"I looked behind me, and I couldn't stop it. I screamed and spazzed out and tried to reach them, to tear them off. i shouldn't have them! WINGS! WHAT THE HELL! I caught the edge of one and tore and screamed again as pain ripped through my back.  
"DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Dante shouted, suddenly tackling me to the floor, pinning me to the floor. "They're your anyways! You can't get rid of them get used to it!" he shouted in my face, his fangs extended, eyes red. Why was he angry?  
'I SHOULDN'T HAVE WINGS! I'M NO FUCKING ANGEL! i NEVER HAVE BEEN! MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL! I'VE BEEN RAPED MULTIPLE TIMES! I'VE GOTTEN MY ASS BEATEN UP---"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he snapped, and my lips shut and I shut my eyes tight. I was onyl supposed to be a vampire, not some freaky angel thing too! "I don't know what the hell you are right now! And fucking a why the hell didn't you tell me you were raped..."  
"Wha--" I blinked my eyes open to look up at him. "It never came up.......and...i didn't think you'd care anyways..."  
"Who?" he asked softly, he was staring down at me intensly, his eyes still glowing that red color, fangs still extended. I stared back into the red eyes and blurted it out.  
"My foster-dad........and a kid named Johnnie...." i whispered. He stood up slowly and gently lifted me up.  
"Jai," Dante murmured with a deadly gleam in his eyes. i stared at him with wide-eyed. What was he up to?


	16. Chapter 16

What was he up to? What had I just done? that murderous gleam in his eye was frightening. I stared at him. His eyes glowing embers that stared intensly into my own. As if he was trying to read my mind.

"Seventeen Twenty North Court Gardens. and your old home. Hmmm. this'll be easier then stealing candy from a baby. Jai, Wacth Axel until I get back." then he disapeared.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I cried out. "Where the hell is he going!" But my thoughts died as Jai gently wrapped his arms around em and his scentfilled my head. I swooned and leaned into him. unable to cntrol my reaction to him. He was Luster. Someone who fed of virginity and pleasure.


	17. Chapter 17

My mind in a daze from Jaiykobs scent, i snuggled into him, not really remembering where Dante was, or the terror he was going to be evoking on the two who raped me. And I couldn't make myself really care.  
Dante's POV.

I stepped through the window of Axel's Foster parents mansion and listened for the heart beats. Two. there was two. One heavier than the other. obviously male. I started towards it. I'd fucking murder the bastard for what he'd done to Axel.  
I stalked slowly to a closed door. Behind it I heard the heavy, wet, thud of a male heart and knew it was he foster father. I ghosted inside and found him sitting by the fire, staring into it a brandy in his hand. My fangs bit into my tongue, and I knew my eyes were glowing embers.  
"Charles..." i called softly and he jerked suddenly. dropping his brandy as he stood up and spun around at almost the same time. His eyes widened on me and he back up, slamming into the wall.  
'who are you!!!" he cried out.  
"I'm the guy who's gonna kill you for raping the girl I love," I cooed softly.  
"I DIDN'T RAPE ANYONE THOUGH!!!" he started crying then and I smiled, exposing my fangs.  
"So Axel LIED then??" I asked gently, and his eyes widened.  
"She was a whore! she was asking for it!" I want into his mind and watched as he replied the scene over and my anger built even more. this bastard had infact raped her. He was deader then dead. stepping slowly to him I caught his meaty throat in my hand and lifted him up and slowly, so slowly dug my nails into his throt. Smiling I tore his throat out, not wanting to waste time i ripped him into shreds and then left. i knew exactly where the second rapist lved and just ghosted there and found the boy laying in bed with a blonde girl. they were very close to having sex, but I didn't care. i just walked to the bed and drug him off the bed and away from the girl and she screamed as I threw him across the room and he slammed into the far wall with a nasty thud that I grinned to. i stalked over to him and slammed my fist into his face and heard his skull crack and then hit him again and his skull crushed completely. I left then.  
The girl wasn't a problem. She hadn't had enough time to see me, and anyways, they couldn't find me if they tried. i ghosted back to the castle and found axel snuggling up to Jai in his arms, eyes closed and totally relaxed. Well. that was one way to keep her calm. i went to them and Jai looked up at me and smiled as he stroked Axel's soft blonde hair. I gestured for him to hand her to me and he did and she looked up at me, sorta dreamily like, Jai's overwhelming scent was still overpowering her. she willingly hugged me as I sat down on the floor and held her in my arms. She was hugging me recklessly close too, even for Jai's scent to affect her this way was hardly beleivable, but I enjoyed it. He wings were relaxed and folded up nicely against her back as she nuzzled my chest.  
"Thank you......" I heard her whisper softly.  
"What?" i asked curiously, gently running my hand over her cheek, her eyes were closed and her lips were tiped up into a soft smile.  
"You know....................I love you too," shemurmured, her eyes opening her eyes to look up at me. she lifted her face and kissed me. My eyes widened as she pressed her lips to mine softly. And I found myself pulling back to stare at her in utter shock. And my heart squeezed at the sudden look of surprise and pain and rejection that flashed across her face.  
Axel's POV  
Oh crap......had i guessed wrong....did he just CARE about me? like a sister??? O___O Oh dear god! what had I just done!!


	18. Chapter 18

"His hand caught my face and tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. His purple gaze mezmerized me and I couldn't find the will to look away. Lowering his face he caught my lips and a soft sound escaped my throat, a strangle between a protest and a moan. My will crumbled beneath his kiss and my arms slipped around his neck and I held him closer to me.  
"I told you two you both liked each other," came Dante's fathers voice. We pulled apart abruptly, I was about to pull away, but Dante held me close there on the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

"I love her....but she seemed to find so much joy out of messign with me, going back and forth, pulling pranks and everything, i wanted her to be happy, even if it hurt me." Dante whispered, gently brushing his fingers over my jaw. My cheeks flamed red, but i didnt pull back. He smiled and his eyes caught mine. "I'm sorry for not reacting quickly enough for you earlier. I love you too."  
"I'll leave you two," his father murmured, his voice fading into nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Who were those two?" I asked softly as I stared up at him. His eyes darkened in sudden anger.  
"Two rouge slyithes. they devour any available female they find. those two have pretty much eaten all of our female maids here at the castle. that's why we only have males now." He said, voice tight. I stared at him, trying to understand his anger,but he looked away, but his arms tightened slightly around me. "I saw.....in their minds...exactly what they were going to do to you. Every detail....of how they would touch you...while you laid helpless....unable to fight them......I watched them in their heads while they raped you and tore the flesh from your bones......."  
As i watched him, a tear sliped down the smooth plain of his cheek. i touched his face and he closed his eyes, turning his cheek into my palm.  
"Thank you....for saving me......You know.....you're my hero." i whispered, before lifting my head and kissing him. He hesitantly kissed me back, almost afriad I'd turn away in disgust. i burried my fingers into his hair and kissed him pruswasivley


End file.
